<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Regret by Golden_Asp</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24883276">Regret</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Golden_Asp/pseuds/Golden_Asp'>Golden_Asp</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Assassin's Creed - All Media Types</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Character Study, Ezio kills a young guard, Ezio questions things, Gen</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-06-23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 00:23:29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>284</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24883276</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Golden_Asp/pseuds/Golden_Asp</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>How many of the men Ezio killed were true Templar sympathizers and how many were simple men doing their jobs?</p>
<p>How many families had Ezio torn apart?</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>17</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Regret</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>this scene was going to be included in a longer Ezio/Leo work, but didn't really fit but I did like it.  These same thoughts ran through my mind whenever I killed a guard in the game.</p>
<p>This is my first posted AC work, hoping to get the longer piece done for Ezio's birthday tomorrow.  </p>
<p>not beta-ed</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Ezio stared down at the young man’s body, his armor ill-fitting and far too large.  He knelt, silent.  The guard had been little more than a boy, wearing armor that was too big and carrying a weapon he hadn’t known how to use.</p>
<p>Ezio had killed him without a second thought, the fear in the boy’s eyes leeching away as his blood stained the rooftop.  </p>
<p>The boy reminded him of Petruccio, although for the life of him Ezio could not recall his younger brother’s face.  He shuddered, bowing his head.</p>
<p>How had this young boy come to be a Borgia guard?  Had Ezio killed his father?  </p>
<p>How many children had Ezio rendered fatherless over the years?  How many families had he torn apart?</p>
<p>Cristina had once told him that most guards were only doing their jobs, that they didn’t deserve to die for it.  How many of the men Ezio killed were true Templar sympathizers and how many were simple men doing their jobs?</p>
<p>Ezio couldn’t think like that.  He’d drive himself mad and he’d hesitate.  If he hesitated, he would be the one bleeding out.</p>
<p>“Requiescat in pace,” Ezio murmured.  He sighed, unable to take his eyes off the boy.  He would take him somewhere he would be found.  Hopefully he could give a family peace.</p>
<p>Hopefully the boy had a family that could give him a proper burial.  </p>
<p>Ezio gathered the boy in his arms, carrying his body as he had once carried the bodies of his father and brothers, until he drew near a guard post.  He left the boy on the ground, arms folded carefully above his chest.</p>
<p>“Mi dispiace,” Ezio whispered, slipping away into the crowded streets of Venezia.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>comments and kudos are love!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>